Do I Look Cuddly To You?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Something a bit stranger then normal is happening in the town of Domino, something not born of Senen Item magic. With the city turned into the well know cat people of Anime it is up to the Gumi to get things back to normal...that is if the fur dosen't fly


This fic spawned form too much hot Kitty Men Doujinshi scans in one day, seriously that is it…and my love of hot kitty men. I have done about half a dozen or so kitty men fics using the Gunman Pilots so this time I went with Yu-Gi-Oh!.There are only a few fan arts that inspired this particular pairing which is strange because Seto makes such a good kitty no? At any rate all kitty fan art is in the galleries listed in my bio for your enjoyment. Unlike my 'Feline Series' of Gundam Wing this fic has little fantasy in it since magic is already a big part of this show. If you are a fan of hot kitty men then by all means read them all, they are not related or anything so don't worry about reading anything in order.

**WarNinGs: **Kitty Men, Shounen-Ai content, Japanese Names, AU, OOCish, Prideshipping, Not Betaed, **May cause an addiction to Kitty Men**.

**Aishi Say**

"_Do I look cuddly to you_?"

I got this off a Bast banner and it made me think of Kaiba.

**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**

Yami blinked at gold tipped red-violet ears that he knew had not been there just a second ago, "BAKURA!" Display windows were such useful mirrors weren't they?

"Yes Pharaoh?" Bakura asked crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall between windows, white ears shifting absently to track sound.

"What have you done _this_ time?" Yami demanded fingering the ears, they were very sensitive and that did not make him very happy.

"While flattered such chaos makes you think of me I didn't do it," Bakura smirked, "I rather like it myself." White furry ears moved where his normal ears had been, a look he rather cared for even if it had not been of his own doing.

"Do _not_ joke about this baka, change everyone back right _now_!" Yami ordered tail sticking out behind him, ears back all but hissing at the pale youth.

Bakura sighed, flicking wild bangs as his long tail curled loosely around his right leg, "Name one card that can turn a city into Loveless rejects hm?"

"Loveless?"Yami asked rant ruined by his confusion, he hated when this new world did this to him.

"It's an Anime where people have ears and tails until someone shags them…hm now _there's_ an idea," Bakura purred stroking his chin. "Oh did I mention it's has Yaoi even? Really you should try and assimilate better."

Yami gapped at him, it was so Bakura but still, "I do not need to read Neko Yaoi to fit in thank you…so this really was not you?"

Bakura shook his head, "Sadly no. If this was a bad movie I would assume someone cast a bad Bast spell or the like." The pale youth shrugged absently, "Here's a thought you go ask Ishizu and I'll go see if Seto is as cute as me."

"BAKURA!" Yami hissed at the pale youth getting a laugh and he blinked before blushing, how did he do that?

"Well if you _insist_ you can see Seto, at least no one is paying this any mind. Be sure to ask him what he thinks before trying to pet him now. Ta ta," Bakura waved leaving the blushing Yami behind him smirking as he did so, today was shaping up to be a very good day.

**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**

Yami walked into Kaiba's office not surprised to find him typing away, his graceful fingers moving way faster than his could over a keyboard. A new midnight blue duster lay over the back of his swivel chair, a sleeveless black turtleneck like shirt shifted as he worked and Yami smiled before biting his lip remembering why he had come here. The auburn youth paid him no mind as he walked up to the desk and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs before it. "Kaiba?"

"Hm?" Kaiba murmured not showing any signs of acknowledgement, he did not have to look at someone to listen to them.

"Have you noticed anything strange today?" Yami asked as he curled his legs under him, gold tipped tail resting on his leg.

"Strange? Yami you really should be more specific, strange things happen to us every day. Now do you mean normal strange or magic nonsense strange?" Kaiba asked as he saved the work he had done, some days it seemed all he did was work, it beat being bored.

Yami sighed softly; it was strange talking to someone who other then speaking showed no sign of even knowing you were there. "The magic kind actually, though it is strange your assistant let me in."

"Hardly, I have instructed my staff to let you in," Kaiba informed the former pharaoh, "it is not like you would come here just to chat. Now what kind of magic strange are we talking about? Ishizu hasn't bothered me so I doubt it is Item related."

"No for once the Sennen Items have nothing to do with it," Yami answered not sure how he felt about that since Item magic he knew how to fight.

Kaiba frowned, "Then why exactly are you asking me about it? In case you have forgotten I haven't been a practicing priest in oh _5000_ years."

"I have not, but you do have many rescores that can help us track down the source of this mess," Yami answered looking out the windows behind Kaiba. The sun was starting to set bringing out the red in Kaiba's hair; he looked nice in sunset hues.

"And what have you gotten mixed up in now hm?" Kaiba asked before saving his work one last time, today had been a long day.

"Look at your screen Kaiba," Yami ordered rather then answered; he was curious to see his reaction to all of this.

"And what can possibly be on my screen to explain this conversation?" Kaiba asked tone betraying his annoyance laced sarcasm before he just blinked. Graceful fingers ran along a furry ear before dark eyes turned to Yami, "What the Hell is this?"

"I have no idea," Yami answered calmly, watching dark ears lower as their owner frowned at him, "Bakura is talking with Ishizu and I came here. Can you hunt down any and every cat related object that has been auctioned, bought, or brought into this country recently?"

Kaiba arched a brow at him smirking, "Just who do you think you are talking to here? You do know that kind of hacking is bad right?"

"Kaiba I really don't care about the laws of this time right now, this spell or whatever could do more than this if we do not do something." Yami could live looking the way he did forever but he did not want to turn into some cat monster, he had seen enough werewolf movies to know that could be _very_ bad as well as annoying.

"Nice to see you are _finally_ learning to see things my way," Kaiba informed him snatching his duster as he stood. "Legal sales will be the easiest to track so we might as well start there;" lightly tanned fingers tapped the com he always wore, "Mokuba has the annoying women called?"

"No Seto," Mokuba answered black ears perking at the sound of his brother's voice, "I take it you noticed?"

"Yami brought it to my attention yes. I will be working with him on this; it will probably be an all-nighter so sorry ahead of time." Kaiba sighed as he slipped his duster on walking out of his office, dark eyes scanning for any worker who seemed to be watching him rather than working.

"That's alright Seto," Mokuba assured him as he sat back in the chair, "I'll have a guest room set up and everything."

"You are a prince Moki, what would I ever do without you?" Kaiba teased fondly as the elevator doors shut watching Yami fidget beside him, the youth seemed nervous for some reason.

Mokuba giggled at his brother's lighthearted teasing, he had missed him happy, "Go mad."

"Hm…true," Kaiba agreed with a smirk, "we will be home as soon as we can be so I'll let you get started on playing host. "

"Ja Seto," Mokuba said with a smile, it would be nice having someone else around even if they would be working.

"Ja Mokuba," Kaiba smiled tapping the com before pulling out his cell as he exited the elevator, "Yami relax this is why you came to me remember? Ishizu you had either better be dead or talking to Bakura right now. Yami is with me and will be watching my genius so if you mange to stumble upon something useful call him. Bakura you _will_ behave until I have a target for you unless you wish me to retrieve it myself."

"And what makes you think Bakura will listen to you when he never listens to me?" Yami asked as he followed Kaiba through the underground garage.

"Because unlike you I will kill him," Kaiba answered absently, "ever ride a motorcycle before?"

"No. and you will not…why?"Yami asked answer and warning cut short by the question sinking in, he glanced at the sleek black machine trimmed in midnight blue and chrome. "Beautiful, Honda would kill for this."

Kaiba smirked as Yami ran his fingers over smooth metal, "She's new. So Pharaoh just how much do you trust me?"

Yami looked up at the question before eying the helmet Kaiba held out with one dangerous hand, even more so because now he claws to go with his fangs. He hesitated biting his lip, he trusted Kaiba more then he probably should he was not sure he trusted himself. Being that close with every excuse to hold him tight was enough to make his mind wander to all sorts of places he wished it would not. "Are you sure you trust me that much Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked tossing the helmet up catching it easily one handed, "Come now _little pharaoh_ if I can't trust you who in this world can I trust?"

"Kaiba…" Yami started trailing off, smirk aside he knew Kaiba was dead serious, after going through so much together he had proven his loyalty and commitment to the cause. Even now he was not sure who had the proving to do but they had come to an understanding, the hate was gone even if Kaiba did not jump at the idea of helping him as Jounouchi did. Taking the helmet he smiled at the smirk, it was not cruel or absent just amused, he had no problem amusing the young man as long as no one was hurt in the process.

"That's better," Kaiba teased as he flipped open his call again, "Rolan I will not be coming in tomorrow so reschedule whatever you need to. No nothing is wrong. I will be busy tonight and it is _my_ company after all. I know you will ja."

"I am sorry to be a bother again…I mean…,"Yami trailed off sighing as he slipped the helmet on, carefully tucking his ears inside. "I always seem to drag you into things."

"Normally I would be the first to agree with that, but this is hardly normal for us," Kaiba buckled a fingerless glove before slipping on the other. "Besides tracking is something I am much better at then you are."

Yami nodded watching him buckle the second gloved before making a fist, "I don't like feeling like I'm using you Kaiba."

"A leader has to know when to use their people, there is no getting around it," Kaiba said evenly as he slipped on the bike. "Get on, the sooner we find our target the sooner I can crush it."

Yami slipped on behind him, arms circling his waist frowning, "Do you dislike this form that much?"

Kaiba chuckled as he started the motorcycle, "Not at all Yami, it is simply what I do."

"Let's go before Mokuba worries," Yami suggested before resting the side of his helmet against Kaiba's back as he pulled out of his parking space and headed out. Grip tightened as the bike sped along with all the grace of a racing feline, careful not to squeeze too tightly and hurt his friend. He knew too much pressure in just the right spot could be painful if not fatal; TV could be most useful at times. Kaiba paid him no mind as he weaved and sped along, thoughts kept to himself whatever they might be. '_Are you sure you were not the master all those years ago? Or did I simply rely on your confident wisdom as I do now? Why can Ishizu not tell me more about you, I will not let you slip into the dark again…never again.'_

**meow meow meow meow meow meow meow**

Please enjoy my other Yu-Gi-Oh! Fics as well as any others you wish to read. Reviews are appreciated and serve as motivation for this slow typist. Feel free to send me any fan art I do not already have in my collections, I so do enjoy collecting. Any thoughts are welcomed so feel free to add them with your review. Ja Aishi-chan.


End file.
